1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head used for a continuous-type liquid ejection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a continuous-type inkjet device (liquid ejection device), a pump constantly applies pressure on ink to push out the ink, and a vibration excitation means applies vibration on the pushed-out ink to make an ink droplet forming state called Rayleigh jet, whereby ink droplets are regularly ejected from a nozzle. In such a continuous-type inkjet device, since ink is constantly being ejected from a nozzle, ink droplets to be used for printing or ink droplets not to be used for printing need to be selected depending on print data. In order to do so, ink droplets are selectively charged and deflected by an electric field to thereby make the charged ink droplets fly along a trajectory different from that of uncharged ink droplets. In a continuous-type inkjet device called a binary type, uncharged ink droplets are used for printing, and charged ink droplets are caught and recovered by a gutter.
As the continuous-type inkjet device, a continuous-type inkjet device with a plurality of nozzles linearly arranged is known in order to obtain a highly fine image. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3260416 discloses a modular multi jet deflection head having a plurality of nozzles arranged in one line. In a deflection electrode described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3260416, members in which wiring is formed by patterning are respectively provided to both of upper and lower surfaces of an electrode plate, and one pole is drawn out onto the upper surface of the electrode, whereas the other pole is drawn out onto the lower surface of the electrode, whereby the assembled deflection electrode has a structure in which the two types of poles are alternately arranged in the electrode plate.
Meanwhile, in order to realize the speed-up of printing and a highly fine print image, it is effective to increase the number of nuzzles and arrange the nozzles densely in a two-dimensional array. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3260416 discloses that in order to obtain high resolution, in making a two-dimensional array, a plurality of modules are provided and combined on their side surfaces.
However, assembling of the modules requires high accuracy, and also as the number of nozzle arrays is increased, the number of man-hours for assembling increases, which causes an increase in production cost.